honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Battlecruiser Squadron 5
Battlecruiser Squadron 5 was a tactical unit of the Royal Manticoran Navy, reestablished in 1904 PD. Service record A unit of the same designation previously existed in the RMN, but it was disestablished during the last major fleet reorganization before 1904 PD. In 1904 PD, just when it was created, Battlecruiser Squadron 5 was assigned to Task Force Hancock, operating from the station established in the Hancock System. In 1905 PD, the Squadron performed terribly due to its being brand-new and only a few of the ships have ever served together. The following year, when Task Force Hancock was splited, the squadron became a core of the Task Group Hancock-001 and mounted provisional defense of the Hancock Station against the Admiral Rollins' Task Force of the People's Navy, based in the Seaford Nine System. ( ) :See: First Battle of Hancock After it returned to the Manticore Home System, the squadron was assigned to Task Force 4 of the Home Fleet. ( ) Organization Chain of command # Rear Admiral Mark Sarnow - Commanding Officer # Commodores Banton - second in command # Commodore Prentice - third in command # Captains (SG) Dournet and Rubenstein - junior division commanding officers # Captain (SG) TrinhHH4 Captain (SG) Honor Harrington was seventh senior skipper. Staff Known members of staff (1904-1905 PD): * Captain (JG) Ernestine Corell - Chief of Staff * Commander Joseph Cartwright - Operations Officer * Lieutenant Commander Samuel Webster - Communications Officer * Lieutenant Casper Southman †K.I.A. during battle of Hancock - Intelligence Officer Very likely they were members of Rear Admiral Sarnow's staff, when he was the first Commanding Officer of the Hancock Station and a light task group stationed there initially. Initial phase Squadron, commanded by Rear Admiral Mark Sarnow, was understrength. Distribution of the vessels between divisions wasn't finally determinedor described. Generally units had no experience as a team. Order of acquisition of ships was as follows: :* the first group of ships: :** HMS Irrestible, CO Captain Parsons, the first temporary flagship of the squadronbecause of damage appeared on HMS Nike her departure to the Manticore was delayed, the ship didn't appeared during gunnery practice :** first division for gunnery practice purposestransferred in from Battlecruiser Squadron 15: :*** HMS Achilles :*** HMS Cassandra :** second division for gunnery practice purposes: :*** HMS Invincible :*** HMS Intolerant :*** HMS Agamemnon :* HMS Nike, designated flagship of the squadronappeared damaged after arrival :* HMS Defiant, determined flagship of the Division 53arrived after gunnery practice :* HMS Onslaught''the last acquired ship Until battle of Hancock Commanded by Rear Admiral Mark Sarnowwhen Admiral Sarnow was injured ''de facto acting Commanding Officer became Captain Harrington, flag captain of the squadron: :* Battlecruiser Division 51, CO Captain (SG) Dournet † :** [[HMS Agamemnon (Homer class)|HMS Agamemnon]] †, division flagship, Captain (SG) Dournet :** [[HMS Nike (BC-413)|HMS Nike]], squadron flagship, CO Captain (SG) Honor Harrington :* Battlecruiser Division 52, CO Commodore Isabella Banton † :** [[HMS Achilles (Homer class)|HMS Achilles]] †, division flagship, Captain (SG)supposition based on Jayne's Oscar Weldon :** [[HMS Intolerant (battlecruiser)|HMS Intolerant]], CO Captain (SG) Trinh :* Battlecruiser Division 53, CO Commodore Jack Prentis † :** [[HMS Defiant (battlecruiser)|HMS Defiant]] †, division flagship, CO Commodore Jack Prentis :** [[HMS Cassandra|HMS Cassandra]], CO Captain (SG) Quinlan :* Battlecruiser Division 54, CO Captain (SG) Rubenstein :** [[HMS Onslaught|HMS Onslaught]], division flagship, CO Captain (SG) Rubenstein :** [[HMS Invincible (battlecruiser)|HMS Invincible]], CO Captain (SG)supposition based on Jayne's Marguerite Daumier In the Home Fleet After Battle of Hancock acting Commanding Officer became probably Captain Rubenstein, as the senior survived officer. Despite the heavy loses and temporary disabling of damaged units, squadron wasn't dissolved. Designated Commanding Officer when the squadron was assigned to the Home Fleet was Rear Admiral Mondeau. :* Battlecruiser Division 54 :** HMS Onslaught, division flagship :** HMS Invincible :* Division flagships for Battlecruiser Divisions 51, 52 and 53 were destroyed, further organization of that divisions is not certain. Survived units were: :** HMS Nike, squadron flagship - planned to be send to the Santander System; when Captain Harrington was beached, acting CO became Commnader Eve Chandler (HH4) :** HMS Intolerant :** HMS Cassandra References 5 5